lostthejourneytheconspiracyoftruthfandomcom-20200213-history
Kidnapping Mandy! Parts 1
This is the tenth story written in the series. It's a Nancy & Elisabeth centric-episode. *'Part 1' A Few Days Ago Nancy Glass looked at Maya Chess. Maya, do you have some pills for me? asked Nancy. Yes, I have them said Maya. Maya was in the room with pills. Nancy was beating Maya and Maya felt on the ground. Nancy looked at Tracy. Maya where are you? asked Tracy. Nancy was taking her gun and point on the face of Tracy. Listen to me, give me mandy or you're dead! said Nancy. Tracy gave Mandy to Nancy. Thank you said Nancy. Elisabeth was waiting outside with her car. You did a good job Nancy. Elisabeth was riding and was then stopping. There is something with the car said Nancy. Nancy looked behind her and saw Eric glass and the other people coming. Elisabeth looked at Nancy. Give Mandy to me said Elisabeth. Nancy did it and was riding further. Sorry, I have to leave you behind said Elisabeth. Elisabeth was on the road. Mandy looked Elisabeth. Mother, where are we going to? asked Elisabeth. We're going to an old friend said Elisabeth. His name is Gardone Pretch, a Minister, who will given me something, honey said Elisabeth. You're cute said Elisabeth. Elisabeth was beginning to cry. What's the matter, mother? asked Mandy. I can't tell you, sweet heart. You need a good mother said Elisabeth. Elisabeth was going to stop. Here is it said Elisabeth. It's 20 floors walking said Elisabeth. At a moment they were there. Hello Elisabeth said Gardone. And this is the little Mandy said Gardone. Hello, come in, we have not much time said Gardone. Here are the adoption papers Gardone said Elisabeth. Nobody knows did said Elisabeth. Not Patrick Rumble or Jennifer LaPorta? Even not Bob Crash? asked Gardone. no! said Elisabeth. What are you going to do? asked Gardone. I'm going to Chad McGooney, you know the guy that led me behind for another girl. Is he replaced in a car wash said Gardone. Since when? asked Elisabeth. Since a few days. The minister is 5 streets behind me. There can you talk with him about your plan, but you know, you have 5 hours before he is out of town said Gardone. I will take care of Mandy said Gardone. I have to go said Elisabeth. Gardone looked at Mandy. I have made a special room for you said Gardone. *'Part 2' Elisabeth was at the place and saw the minister. The minister was walking to Elisabeth Smatthouse. You have to post for me this letter, to Cardjoff, Eldof Cardjoff. You have to take a few days rest. They can't find you said the minister. But Bryan McCrof said Elisabeth. Yes, what's the matter? asked Bryan. Nancy is dead, isn't it? asked Elisabeth. Yes, she has been killed by her own son. You stand alone until this day on your own path. Go the library, go to Lea Broosh, she can help you said Bryan. I have to go said Bryan. Elisabeth was posting the letter. She was going back in to the library. I'm sorry, but is here somehwere a woman named Lea Broosh. Yes said the receptionist. She's upstairs. Elisabeth was upstairs and found Lea. Are you Lea Broosh? asked Elisabeth. Yes, that's me said Lea. Elisabeth and Lea were sitting next to each other. I found in a paper about something: Elisabeth Smatthouse caused accident, survived and dissapeared. I'm sorry, but I had never a car crash. The paper is from ... there is no date said Lea. This paper is The Eye Perspective. The man who made this paper is Wesley Podras or Padros. I'm sorry, but I'm going to my house said Elisabeth. Goodbye said Lea. Elisabeth was at home. She sleeped a few days. Elisabeth wake up. Gardone was back. Hello honey, is everything alright? asked Gardone. No, there was in a paper that I survived a car crash, but isn't happened today, but has to happen said Elisabeth. I have to tell you something to, about Mandy said Gardone. Like you know everybody has parents, but not just parents. Mandy has to 2 fathers and 1 mother, that makes her a Double-Blood. somebody with 1 father and 1 mother called they One-Blood. Somebody with 1 adoptionfather and 1 mother they named a Little-Blood. And you have other people who have 2 fathers, 1 mother, 1 adoptionmother, 1 adoptionfather they named a Great-Blood. And the last one is somebody with 2 fathers, 1 mother, 1 One-Blood adoptionfather is named Extreme-Blood. Somebody was at that moment trying to opening the door. Who is that? asked Elisabeth. The door was opened and Eric Glass, Jennifer LaPorta, Patrick Rumble, Bob Crash, Tracy Lomstein and Francisca Rumble were in the house. Where is Mandy? asked Jennifer. Trivia *There has been switched for the first time in row with 2 episodes. It's from the episode that tommorow will be released.